gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Hedoro
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Hedoro (屁怒絽) is an Amanto of Dakini Tribe who was first introduced in episode 47, giving a flower to the Yorozuya, as he was moving in as their new neighbour and opened a flower shop. Lesson 66 Background He has 4 siblings: Saburo, Jiro, Goro and Shiro, his parents are still alive and well. He has a young nephew who is fathered by Goro. In his childhood, he didn't have many friends because children feared his appearance. He was originally one of the greatest veteran warriors in the universe.He moved to Earth and opened a flower shop many years later to avoid any kinds of bloodshed battle. Appearance Hedoro appears as a large, green Amanto with two white horns at the sides of his head. He has dark eyes with red pupils and long, dark-brown hair. On the top of his head he has a small pink flower. Personality Although his hideous appearance frightens people, he is a green thumb Amanto who loves life on Earth (particularly plants and insects.) He strongly believes in preserving life and goes to extreme lengths to protect living things. An example of this is when he throws a huge knife at Shinpachi and Kagura to stop them from knocking over a pot plant. In Episode 68, it was revealed that he is afraid of ghosts (particularly Kagura's ghost attire, Shinpachi's Werewolf and Gintoki's Vampire attires), just like Gintoki and Hijikata. When the Yorozuya and Ochi-san were trying to scare him, he went as far as clobbering Ochi-san in process, trying to protect a small bug that was almost stepped on. Story He runs a flower shop which was also the reason for a bad hay fever epidemic in Edo. Although the Yorozuya thought badly of him at first, cringing at his appearance and believing he wanted to destroy the planet with the plants he grew in his flower shop, he was later shown to be caring, easily moved and generally very concerned about their well-being. Later, he was seen at a cinema to be stopping a ruckus, caused by a feud between Sakata Gintoki and Hijikata Toushirou. Silver Soul Arc The past of Hedoro is being revealed in this arc. He was once a fighting legend in Dakini. Since he was infected by a parasitic creature, a plant-like structure soon occupy his thoughts and literally grows on him. Hedoro changed from a violent amanto to a nature-loving creature since then. During the invasion by the Dakini army to Kabuikicho, Hedoro joins the fight after a flower is being stomped during the battle. He finishes off an injured Ougai with just one punch and continues the slaughter towards his own species. His ability has frightened both sides, and to add to the mayhem, Gintoki accidentally plucks the flower on Hedoro's head. It is then revealed that Hedoro still has his intimidate side as a Dakini tribe member as the flower is removed from his body. However, he will be tamed again when the flower is being connected to his head again. The two personalities in his body both try to win over the other as the flower is now only loosely attached to his head. Later on, Gintoki converted Hedoro into HVA, so that Hedoro can display either side of himself under the control of another person. His plan backfires and injured himself even more. (HVA looks a lot like EVA Unit 01) Trivia *Hedoro may be written by its kanji: 'He' means fart, 'Do' means Anger and 'Ro' means Robinmask. Robin Mask is the name of a character in the manga Kinnikuman, which it may be a reference to. Also, Hedoro may also mean sludge. *He lives near the Yorozuya. He introduced himself as 'your neighbor Hedoro' which in Japanese is 'Tonari no Hedoro', this is a parody to a movie called 'Tonari no Totoro/My Neighbor Totoro'. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Dakini Tribe Category:Amanto